


Don't Ask

by orphan_account



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Painting stalker pictures, Warren has a crush, Will is with Layla ANGST, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren has a boy-crush. Don't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

"Alright, look," Will said, trying to be nice. "Whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" He extended his hand over to the dark haired brunnette sitting next to him.  
Warren glared. "I say if you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive." Will sighed quietly and dropped his hand. If he kept making enemies, he wouldn't live to see college.

~

Warren Peace wasn't quite sure how he had gotten into this mess, but he had a pretty good idea.  
He had fallen. And he had fallen hard, considering that he had never actually fallen for someone before.  
Oh, but he just had to fall SO HARD for the ONE person, the ONE person that thoroughly hated his guts, the ONE person that was his archenemy.  
Will Stronghold.  
Oh yeah, and had he mentioned that Will was the most popular kid in the school?  
Warren was right now inside of a dark closet, listening intently to the footsteps of Will pacing back and forth down the hall. He was going to find Warren if it killed him.  
After Will and the other sidekicks had saved the floating school from falling and squishing civilization, Will and the flower-girl Layla had gotten together. Warren considered Will as his best friend, but maybe that was because he didn't have any other friends.  
And even then, seeing that manipulative witch all over Will had hurt him even more than seeing him with Gwen. With Gwen, it was easy; he wasn't in love back then, and therefore, not jealous. And even if he had been, he could have just burned her to a crisp, and that would be that.  
But with Layla - even saying her name left a bitter taste in Warren's mouth - it was different. He was in love, jealous and hurting, and Will's being oblivious to that didn't help. He couldn't hurt Layla, because she was one of the sidekicks that had helped save Sky High, and it would hurt Will if she died.  
Then again, that didn't stop Warren from dreaming.  
The door to the closet flew open, and Will marched in. "Warren, what's up with you?" He demanded. Warren's arm trembled.  
"Just go away, will you?" He said. Will kneeled down.  
"Hey, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'm your best friend."  
Warren sighed. Yes, Will was his best friend, but he wanted to be something more.  
"Don't ask," Warren muttered. He slipped outside and Will watched him disappear down the halls, wondering what was wrong.  
Oh, if only he knew.

~

*Flashback*  
"Hey there, cutie!" Layla said as she flounced over and sat next to him, grabbing his hand. "I was just thinking about you. I'm so excited for homecoming. I can't wait. I can hardly..."  
She stopped ranting after Will and Gwen had passed out of earshot, her eyes never leaving Will. It hurt; he knew he was one of many people to fall for the boy, and there was almost no chance of Will liking him back in that way. He HAD tried to kill him, on more than one occasion.  
Warren's anger flared up, and he burned Gwen's hand.  
"Ow!" She yelped, glaring at him.  
"Never call me 'Cutie'," Warren glared back as viciously as he could. If he had known they were going to get together, he would have murdured her quite some time ago.  
*End Flashback* ~ 

He could not try to feign innocence; rather, he would just try to avoid Will, just in case his anger, jealousy, love, or all three flared up.  
That was easier said than done.  
Will would relentlessly pursue him through the halls at every period in-between classes, and on more than one occasion had Warren skipped class because he would have had to sit next to Will. He ate lunch in the library, and after school he would get out and onto the bus as quickly as possible.  
Will was persistant, though, and Warren had had to fend off his inquiries over and over. He turned his phone off because Will had sent him more than 30 texts, and he never checked his e-mail, because he knew it would be overflowing with messages.  
Warren needed something to channel his anger, so he painted. He painted landscapes, abstract pictures, little cars and animals. But he never painted people, because he knew that eventually every picture of a person would turn into Will somehow, some way.  
Warren would paint every delicate golden-brown hair on his head, the twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes, the small crease on his forehead that appeared whenever he smiled... Oh God, that smile...  
Snap out of it, Peace! Warren told himself. He looked at what he had been painting. It was a perfect portrait of Will, down to the last detail.  
"Oh shit," Warren muttered. Now he didn't want to get rid of the beautiful painting. Sighing, he dried the paint by heating it up, then hid the picture behind the heavy curtains of the window. At least no one would see it.

~

Warren had not come to school today, Will noticed. He had also noticed that Warren had been avoiding him. Why? Was it something I said? He thought.  
Zach and Magenta plopped down on either side of him, Zach munching on a sandwich.  
"Hey, Will," Zach greeted. Will smiled faintly, but his mind was still troubled.  
"Hi."  
Zach and Magenta exchanged glances. "Did she already do it?" Magenta asked softly.  
Will blinked. "What? Who?"  
Zach and Magenta exchanged glances again. "Layla said she was going to break up with you," Magenta said finally.  
Will started, then relaxed. "Maybe it's for the best," he said. "She has been demanding, lately."  
"Oh really?" Layla said, hands on her hips, looking down at him. "Well, then, Will Stronghold. I break up with you." She turned and stalked away. Zach and Magenta gaped at her back, but Will just sighed and finished eating his sandwich.  
But behind the mask of indifference, the breakup was eating him from the inside. And he needed to talk to somebody. Somebody like his best friend.

That night, Warren got several texts. One was from an unknown number. Sighing, he read it.  
Warren, I know you haven't been reading my text messages, so I decided to use Zach's phone.  
Me and Layla broke up, and I really need some help here. Could I come over to your house?  
From, Will  
Warren sighed. He really didn't need to see Will, especially after he had just broken up. There was no chance he would be accepted.  
Then again, Warren Peace did not believe in no-win situations. He texted back. Yes.

~

Will gaped as he set foot into Warren's room. It was nothing like he had expected it to be like.  
He had been expecting red and black wallpaper, maybe some gray furniture, and a collection of knives and random statues. Instead, he was met by many different shades of soothing blue, with the curtains drawn to block out most of the light, casting the room into darkness, and there were paintings scattered along the walls of the room.  
"Wow," was all Will could say as he examined the well-painted art on the wall.  
Warren smirked. "Nothing like you'd expected, huh?" Will nodded in awe.  
Warren sat on his dark blue bed, and Will sat in a green-blue swivel chair.  
"Why blue?" Will asked. Warren sighed.  
"Water is blue. I catch on fire when I am angry, and when I am in water, or in blue, I guess I just feel... safer," He said.  
"And the paintings?" Will asked.  
"Uh, well..." Warren couldn't actually straight-up and tell him, for he had already convinced himself he had given up, so he thought. "Um, I just wanted to convert my energy into something more useful," he said lamely.  
Will blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "Painting?" he asked.  
"Weren't we going to talk about you?" Warren deserately tried to change the subject. Will gave up and settled down.  
"Can we at least open the curtains?" He asked. Warren nodded. Will moved to open the curtains, and at the last second Warren remembered the painting he had hidden a few days earlier.  
Will opened the curtains, and for a second he thought he was looking at a mirror instead of a window. But, then he realized that the 'reflection' was made out of paint, and he glanced back at Warren, who was looking down guiltily.  
Gently, he lifted the painting up and out of the window, closed the curtains, and put it down. Then he made his way over to Warren, who looked like he wanted to flee.  
"That painting is really nice," Will commented. Warren looked even more guilty, if it was possible. "How did you paint it?"  
Warren swallowed thickly. "Don't ask," he muttered.  
"Hey, Warren, look at me," Will commanded. Warren steeled himself and looked Will in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that his painting did not compare to at all. In real life, his eyes were much more full, much more shiny, much more alive. They were the reason Warren felt safe with the color blue, because when Speed had almost suffocated him, Will had been there, helping him, and saving the citizen in time, too. Those eyes were the ones that had locked onto his, bringing him back to life.  
"Why were you avoiding me?" Will asked. "And don't tell me, 'don't ask'. I'm not taking that for an answer anymore."  
Warren broke. "I fell. For you," he said quietly. "Hurry up and reject me so I can get over it."  
Will broke out into a stunned smile. Quickly, so he couldn't react, he turned Warren's head and kissed him full on.  
Will pulled back and shed a tear at the look of complete and utter happiness on Warren's face. He couldn't believe that Warren was actually capable of having that expression.  
"So, what happens now?" Will asked. Warren smiled.  
"Don't ask."


End file.
